Mutual
by random smilie
Summary: It always started with an argument and ended up like this. Her shoved up against the wall, legs wrapped around his waist, both of them kissing like their lives depended on it. songfic to three days grace:i hate everything about you. rated to be safe.


James buried his head in her neck, nipping it slowly, yet fiercely. Lily groaned. Not again. It always started with an argument, a raging, bitter argument, and ended up like this. Her shoved up against the wall, legs wrapped around him, both of them kissing like their lives depended on it.

_Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take _

They ended up in her bed most of the time. Panting, sweaty. Perfect. She always left the next morning, confused as she slipped on her clothes. He was always asleep, oblivious to the fact that she was running away. Again. They fought the next day most of the time too.

_  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet _

She tried to pretend that she didn't miss the feeling of his arms wrapped around her the night after. Then she'd remember the hot, heavy way he gasped in her ear when he thrust inside her. The molten eruption in her stomach when he did so. Those feelings were so foreign and unexplainable.

Every roommate kept awake  
By every sigh and scream we make  
All the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet

She hated him. The cocky way he spoke. His messy hair that stood up in every way, untamable, just like him. The way he made her want to tare out her hair and scream, but at the same time make her want to kiss him until her lips were swollen and bruised. The way he was so sure of himself, the way he could boost everyone's confidence just by a simple speech. The way he looked at her like he was seeing right through her perfect façade. The way he made her feel.

_  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you _

Lily saw him leaning against the door of her Head dormitory that night after patrols. Damn. She'd forgotten they shared the same Head dormitory.

"What do you want James?"

"You"

That same word, muttered every time with such conviction. It drove her mad.

"Do you honestly think you can just come and go as you like?"

James laughed hollowly.

"Me? You're the one who leaves every morning when I'm still asleep!"

_  
_Lily snapped her mouth shut. James stepped forward.

"Why do you always do that? Why do you always run?"

She remained silent.

"Dammit Evans, answer me!"

"I hate you"

He growled, deep in his throat. Suddenly he strode to her, grabbing her and pushing her against the wall, and claimed her lips. All thoughts she had previously where forgotten. There was just him, his hands, his body flush against hers. His lips on her lips.

He broke away after a minute, gasping for breath.

"Answer me Evans. You're driving me crazy. Why do you say you hate me, and then wind up in bed with me?"

_  
Only when I stop to think about it _

"I don't know, okay? I hate you, but at the same time, fuck, you make me feel complete somehow, like I can't live without you. I have no idea why, and it kills me, because I want to hate you, I need to hate you, yet I still want you and I still need you! Does that make sense? Are you happy?" she ranted, barely stopping for breath. She pushed him away from her, chest heaving.

_  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you _

James stared at her.

"Evans. Look at me"

She hesitantly moved her gaze to his face, to his eyes, dark hazel and beautiful. They stood like that, eyes locked, green against hazel, for what seemed like hours. Then James spoke.

"Now do you understand what it feels like?"

"Understand what?"

"To despise someone so passionately, but to love them with so much of the same passion?"

_She blinked._

"Fuck, Evans. You leave me every single morning, naked in sheets after what's been the best shag I've ever had. Don't you think I'd hate you just a bit? I try to tell myself I don't miss you the next morning, that I don't need you, but even though it's only been twenty four hours, you still leave me coming back for more," he said bitterly.

_Only when I stop to think  
About you, I know  
Only when you stop to think  
About me, do you know _

Lily understood. He hated her, and she hated him. And yet they needed each other to live. She grabbed him by the collar and pulled him down to her waiting lips. He shoved her against the wall, her legs wrapped around his waist. Like they always did.

_I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
You hate everything about me  
Why do you love me _

Her shirt was ripped off, as she pulled him into her bedroom. Like they always did.

_I hate  
You hate  
I hate  
You love me_

But this time, they understood each other when they made love. The weird way they loved and hated each other. The way they fought by kissing each other so it hurt.

_I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you _

Their limbs were tangled under the sheets. His face rested in her neck. When he found the strength, he murmured,

"I'm not sleeping. That way, you won't be able to leave."

She chuckled breathlessly.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Still, if I stay awake, I might get to screw you again before the night is done."

She stopped playing with his silky strands for a moment.

"You do realize I hate you"

"Believe me Evans, the feelings mutual."

**_Disclaimer:Song's called "I Hate Everything About You", and it's by Three Days Grace._**

**_Slightly drabblish. I don't have much to say._**

**_Review._**

**_Why?_**

**_Because I said so._**

**_So there._**


End file.
